Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image scanners, and in particular, to handy scanners having a mechanism assisting to maintain the straightness of the hand-controlled scanning path. More particularly, this invention relates to handy scanners having a scanning straightness-maintaining mechanism for reducing user fatigue.